Foam wall forming systems are a relatively recent development in the construction industry. These form systems replace the conventional wooden forms for retaining poured concrete to form a concrete wall. Typically, the wall forming system utilizes panels of polystyrene which are connected in parallel spaced-apart alignment by a series of ties between the panels. The panels may be formed of a variety of materials, but the preferred form is expanded polystyrene, which is a closed cell rigid lightweight cellular plastic which is highly insulative.
The upper and lower edges of the foam panels have castellations or tongue and groove formations along the upper, lower and opposing end edges of each panel which serve to lock the panels in vertical and horizontal edge-to-edge relationship. Steel reinforcing bars are conventionally inserted between the pairs of panels in vertical and horizontal relationship to strengthen the poured concrete. Once concrete is poured between the formed panels, the concrete will adhere to the panels and hold the panels in place on the hardened concrete wall. Thus, it can be seen that the panels of the prior art provide a form for pouring concrete, as well as insulating the wall once the concrete has hardened.
One problem which arises in utilizing foam wall forming systems is in the necessity of providing structure for supporting floor joists below the upper edge of the poured concrete wall. Conventionally it was necessary to scrape off a horizontal strip of foam panel to permit the installation of a wood plate which was bolted directly into the concrete. Floor joists could then be connected to the wood plate. This method for hanging floor joists was not only time consuming and labor-intensive, but did not leave a pleasing finished appearance.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved floor joist hanger for foam wall forming systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floor joist hanger which mounts directly into the poured concrete of the concrete wall.
Still another object is to provide a floor joist hanger which does not require that foam panels be scraped away from the concrete wall to permit attachment of the hanger.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a floor joist hanger for foam wall forming systems which is simple to use, economical to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.